There are numerous known examples of a loudspeaker or megaphone, collectively “megaphone,” which typically comprise a microphone, an amplifier, a handle, a speaker, and a bell surrounding the speaker to provide directional amplification of sound through the microphone. Typically, these megaphones are held by a user and comprise a trigger below the bell, to turn on and off the microphone, allowing selective amplification of sounds.
These devices are often used in situations where there is a need to amplify the voice of a speaker. One such occurrence is on an athletic field, where a single person provides instruction to participants situated through the athletic field. When not in use, the megaphone is often carried over the shoulder, or is frequently placed on the ground or in a carrying device where the megaphone is susceptible to impact resulting in breakage of the megaphone, typically the handle, body, or the bell. Such typical use frequently results in breakage of the megaphone.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,692,913 to Katnimori and U.S. Pat. No. 2,808,458 to Turpin and Leger, which are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety, identify a typical electronic megaphone allowing amplification of voice. These inventions, however, are susceptible to damage, in particular to the bell or the handle through typical use.
There is a need for a new rugged portable megaphone that facilitates the amplification of sound while comprising a rugged structure.